


The Change

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Voice Actor/Bendy!Harry [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, Drugging, I promise, Memory Loss, Ritual Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Harry hadn't expected Joey to ask him to stay late to talk with him. He would have thought that, since it was Halloween, he would have have been itching to get home in time to join the festivities.Harry for one had just wanted to get home in peace and hopefully have a nice, quiet evening to himself. It never seemed to last very long before things went wrong for him, and he didn't want to test his luck on a Halloween.He hoped that whatever Joey wanted to talk to him about could be wrapped up quickly and he get home before something happened.





	The Change

Harry hadn't expected Joey to ask him to stay late to talk with him.

He would have thought that since it was Halloween, with the man's love of fantasy, he would have have been itching to get home in time to join the festivities.

Harry for one had just wanted to get home in peace and hopefully have a nice, quiet evening to himself. It never seemed to last very long before things went wrong for him, and he didn't want to test his luck on a Halloween. He hoped that whatever Joey wanted to talk to him about could be wrapped up quickly and he get home before something happened.

Henry (the worrywart that he was) had asked if Harry would be okay finding a way home afterwards, but he'd assured the man he would be fine. It wouldn't be too hard to hail a cab to his apartment building, and the landlady was used to him coming back late. Sillyvision members often had to keep extra hours to get their work done in time for the deadlines.

Harry had left his belongings in their places around his workstation and department coat area, deciding that he would collect them once he was done talking to his scatterbrained but well meaning boss.

Harry lightly knocked on the door to Joey's office, politely waiting to be called in.

"It's unlocked!" Harry carefully opened the door, green eyes peering in at his boss who was sitting at his desk looking through a bunch of papers. The blonde man looked up at him, his face brightening. "Ah, Harry! You came sooner than I expected!"

"Watcha Mr. Drew, you wanted to see me?" The blonde nodded, waving him in with a smile.

"Yes, Harry. Come in, come in! Have a seat, take a load off your feet. I made you a cup of tea, first time I've ever done that. Hope you don't mind that it's in a coffee mug." Harry gave smile, pushing up his glasses slightly, and shrugged.

"Not a problem, mate. I'm not picky about presentation." He sat in the chair, picking up the mug. He could tell by the feel of it that Joey had made the water too hot for him to drink yet without burning his tongue. He'd have to wait a bit before actually drinking it. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, well, I found something of yours in the lunchroom the other day." Joey carefully pulled out a folder from his desk and laid it out. Harry froze when he spotted the papers in question. He knew those papers.

_ 'Oh dear, those are the scripts I was writing that went missing.' _ he thought, his heart sinking. He had written the scripts to make fun of the last few episodes of their cartoons, putting in a happy ending for their Devil Darling instead of him being the butt of the story, and now his boss had found them. Was he going to be fired for them?

Joey smiled brightly at him, his blue eyes glittering, like he hadn't just sent the dark haired wizard into a well hidden panic.

"I wish you'd shown these to me earlier Harry, they're all very well done! If I had known that this was what you had in mind when you said you wanted to brighten up the show, I would have given the okay sooner!"

_ 'What.' _ Harry was sure his disbelief showed on his face, but Joey didn't seem to pay any heed to it.

"With a Demon for a main character it's hard to come up with good stories for them that won't get shot down by the code, you know. But I think these scripts you wrote just might be able to get through them," Joey continued, shuffling through the scripts. "I want to make them into official episodes, but I think they need a little tweaking first. That's why I want to talk to you, I want to work out what can be changed so we can produce them."

Harry gaped at him.

"S-Sure. I don't have a problem with that." He muttered staring at his boss in disbelief.

"Excellent, let's start with this one here, "Haunted House Hangups". Let's talk about how it would go on screen..."

Harry found himself drawn into a long discussion about Bendy hiding from a rainstorm and being pranked by a ghost, only for the ghost to feel bad when Bendy starts crying. Then trying to make the little devil feel better after his scare. It had been a cute idea he’d gotten while watching some kids playing when he’d gone to the local park while the weather was still warm for his lunch break.

The tea tasted a little odd, he’d noted, but Harry couldn't tell if it was the brand, if the mug had previously held coffee in it, or how Joey had made it. So he didn't mention it, not wanting to offend his boss's hospitality.

Harry yawned into his sleeve for the third time in as many minutes.

"S-sorry, don't know why I keep yawning." It was odd, tea usually didn’t make him drowsy, since it was usually his substitute for coffee. Joey waved it off.

"You've been working hard to meet theses past few deadlines, it's probably catching up with you. You can take a nap on my couch once we're done. I don't mind." Harry nodded, his eyes drooping slightly. Joey pushed a sheet forward, pointing at one of the lines on the page. "What about this scene here? What did you have in mind for it?"

Harry found himself downing the mug of tea rather quickly as he explained his thought process for the episodes to his boss. Finally setting the empty mug down, having finished his explanations, he leaned back in his seat to look at his boss. Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open, leaning heavily in the chair. Joey watched him for a moment, an odd look on his face that Harry wasn’t up to deciphering right then.

"You look really tired Harry, why don't you take that nap now? I can wake you before it gets too dark out. I could even call a cab for you, if you’d like." Harry nodded drowsily, stumbling to his feet. Joey darted forward, bumping the side of his desk in his haste, catching the wizard before he could fall over. Normally, Harry would have tried to shake him off, but he didn’t think he could make it to the couch without help.

"Come on then Harry, let's get you over to that nice, comfy couch." Joey said, letting the drowsy teen lean against him as they crossed the short distance to the couch. Harry swiped half-heartedly him, then slumped onto the piece of furniture in question.

Harry was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the cushions.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

Joey waited until he was sure Harry was in a  _ deep  _ sleep before acting, then he carefully pulled the small British teenager into his arms. (Harry had always been small, smaller than most suburb raised teens) One arm slid under his back, while the other hooked under his knees and he lifted him up.

“Sorry about drugging your tea, Harry, but I don’t think you would have agreed with my plan if I tried to ask you about it.” Joey said conversationally, adjusting his grip so he could carry him out the door more easily. “But I do mean well by this. I think you would even thank me for it later.”

The sleeping teen didn’t respond to him, his breathing remaining slow and even. Not that Joey had expected any different, what with the strength of the drug he’d slipped into the drink.

Honestly he was surprised Harry had stayed awake as long as he had. He’d expected the teen to doze off halfway through their discussion, not after they’d finished it. Not that he’d minded, since it let them actually  _ finish _ prettying up Harry’s scripts for the show.

“You're such a secretive person, too! It took me forever to figure out you were magical. That’s why I needed you for this.” He continued, wandering down the hallways. There was no real point the talking to Harry right then, but pretending to explain himself to the teen made him feel a little better about what he was doing. “Well, not so much you  _ specifically, _ Harry, but someone with magic. And you’re the only person I know of who has magic that I know of.”

There was a clatter and Joey nearly dropped his burden in alarm. Henry hadn’t decided to stay and wait for Harry, had he? His friend had become rather protective of the teen (Almost fatherly to him) which had lead to Joey having to be extra careful getting Harry alone to pull this off. He glanced around, not spotting anyone in the hall besides himself and his sleeping burden.

He couldn’t help checking the face of the dozing teen, despite knowing there was no way the teen could have woken up. And he relaxed

That was it, Harry’s glasses were no longer sitting on his face. They must have fallen off and that was what had made the noise. He considered taking a moment to find them, but decided against it. It didn’t matter if they were gone.

“I suppose that’s one thing you would thank me for if you could, you won’t be needing those horrible glasses of yours anymore.” Joey said with a chuckle, shifting Harry’s head so that it was resting against his shoulder instead of lolling back like before. A bad move on his part, carrying him like that would have given Harry a painful crick in his neck.

Joey strode into the Ink Machine room, glancing around to make sure everything was still in place for the ritual he had spent most of the month planning. Moving to one side, he carefully laid the teen down and set to work. He needed to make sure everything was ready and set up everything that wasn’t, and he had to do it before Harry could wake.

Firstly, he had to move the tarp he used to cover the ritual circle he’d draw on the floor under the Machine’s nozzle.

He thought hiding it like that was one of his cleverer ideas. All he’d had to do to keep people from being suspicious was claim he was trying to lessen the number of spills in the animation department, as well as keep the ink from being wasted. He’d had to put a few more tarps up around the building to lend the story credit, but it had worked. The fact that it had actually  _ helped _ with some if the messes had been an unexpected bonus.

He carefully pulled off the tarp, rolling it up and shoving in to one of the enclaves in the back of the room.

Moving over to the dresser next, he pulled out a number of small jars filled with various ingredients, some candles or varying colors, a box of matches, a silver bowl and a silver knife. He gently poured some of the ingredients into the silver bowl, setting it down next to the circle. Followed by setting up the unlit candles around the edge of the circle, making sure they were all sitting stably and wouldn't fall over during the ritual. 

He moved back to the sleeping teen, lifting him once more and laying him in the center of the circle. Joey lifted one of Harry’s hands, carefully picked up the knife and cut the sleeping boy’s palm, making sure the blood dripped into the mixture in the bowl. He set Harry’s hand on his chest, making sure no blood fell on the ink circle itself.

Joey lit all the candles and started his chant, watching as the flames started flickering strangely in the otherwise still room. Shifting the levers on the machine so a drip would start, he pulled out a previously filled bottle of ink and poured it into the bowl, watching the circle seem to glow slightly in the low light.

Something in the air changed, and Joey could see the ink dripping into the circle start moving towards the sleeping person in it’s center. The flames grew brighter, and Joey had to squint to keep his eyes on the ritual (he wouldn't look away, he couldn't). Joey wasn’t sure how long he kept going, but his throat had become sore, the air had become heavy with magic (he was sure) and Harry had been completely obscured by the ink at one point.

But when the ritual was done, the candles had almost burned almost all the way down and a much smaller form lay in the center of the circle. Joey unlit the candles and  crept over to the sleeping form on shaking legs.

It had worked. Now, laying in play of his voice actor, was Bendy the Darling Devil himself, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Joey knelt down, carefully gathering the sleeping toon into his arms. He wasn’t quite on model, the toon in his arms had a long spade tipped tail and a slightly more pinkish face than the one on his model sheets, but... Joey let out a sigh and smiled.

Bendy was okay, nothing had gone wrong or hurt him during the ritual. He was okay.

He gently tucked the toon against him and headed back to his office. He would have to stay the night to make sure Bendy was completely alright. (He wouldn’t want something to go wrong that he could have prevented. Not after what he had done to get little Bendy to the real world in the first place.) The little errors could be explained away easily with a slight edit to his toon models, and the tail would be perfect for gags in later cartoons.

He cupped the side of Bendy’s head, gently turning his face to better look at him. He paused, spotting a small crack of some kind by the little toon’s brow.

It looked a little like a simplified version of the lightning bolt scar that had been by Harry’s brow. It was an unexpected feature, but Joey supposed it must have had something to do with magic. Perhaps Harry had gotten it in some accident involving magic? Something that would have made it a defining feature for him? It seemed possible.

It wasn’t a bad feature for the little devil, now that it was there. Perhaps he ought to have some kind of explanation for it to be woven into the show? He would have to think about it.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

He stirred slowly, shifting on the soft surface he was laying on. Something was off, different. But what?

He blinked open his eyes, slowly pushing himself up (a couch? Why was he laying on a couch?), the jacket that had been laid over him sliding off. He looked down at his hands, he had gloves on, with buttons on the back and only three fingers and a thumb (Why? That didn’t feel right). He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands against the back of his eyelids.

He felt dizzy, why did he feel dizzy? Where was he? What had happened to him? (Why didn’t he feel  _ right _ ?)

Something behind him twitched, and he pulled his hands away from his face. Looking back he saw a long, whip-thin, spade tipped tail poking out from under the coat. Did he… Did he have a tail? He… Was he supposed to have a tail? (No, something wasn’t right here)

His head felt fuzzy. What was going on? Why did he feel this way?

“You’re a awake.” A voice breathed out, sounding amazed. He turned, spotting a tall man standing a few feet away from him. He curled in on himself, tail wrapping around his legs, pressing himself into the cushions of the sofa. A kindly smile crept over the man’s face, and he slowly came over, kneeling closer. “You’re really awake. I didn’t think you would wake up so soon. I’m Joey Drew.”

“Welcome to the real world Bendy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting THAT now were you?
> 
> I suppose I should mention that the stories for this won't be submitted in order of when they would actually happen in the story. I might reorder them later, but for now you're gonna get them in order of when I finish them. Enjoy!


End file.
